Her Candle In The Dark
by TheInvisibleMan33
Summary: Two survivors, two people that walk the darker path of Remnant. Two people who seek revenge on those who wronged them and to keep there loved ones safe. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Pheonix

Welcome to my very first Rwby fic! I've got a lot more prep work into this so hopefully, the quality and enjoyment factors go way up, not saying that it's going to be bulletproof and the best thing since sliced bread but it should be as good as jello!

Chapter 1

Roman could honestly say that this day could not get any worse. Not only had he been eaten, but the first-class seat inside said Griffon grim were less than cozy, to say the least. After a while he was finally able to fire off a round from Melodic Cudgel, freeing him and splattering him with fire dust residue and grim guts.

"Tired of getting this thing cleaned..." No matter how much he wiped away his suit was trashed, his hat gone, and best of all out of cigars and patience. Surveying his surrounding he placed himself outside of Vale, maybe the Emerald Forest or possibly more toward Mt. Glen.

Sighing he takes out his scroll to contact Neo only to find it cracked and unresponsive to his persistent poking on the screen. "Wonderful!" Throwing the useless thing aside he contemplated his next move. Matchstick should have those filthy animals and grim attacking the school by now...

Wait, why was he concerned with what that walking fire hazard was up too! It was her damn grim that ate him! His features turning from contemplative to a scowl as he thought of all the things he would be saying to her once he got back. Oh, and those two lackeys of hers what be getting it too if Neo doesn't get them first. His eyes widen as he recalls what happened on the airship.

"Neo..." Shaking his head, he dispelled all the horrible thoughts that flooded his mind at the sight of her floating away in the sky full of grim. She's tough as nails, she'll be ok. He makes his way through the forest, heading towards the towers of smoke that reached for the sky in the distance. With any luck, he would find Neo and maybe a couple of Junior's men and go on a little... shopping spree on the town.

Raven watched from a rooftop of Vale as the Grim and White Fang terrorized it. With each wave of fear new grim joined the fray as they hunted the source of dread in the city. Through the narrow slits of her helmet, she could make out the people running for there lives as they were eventually caught by the grim or gunned down by the Fang.

"How weak, none of them stand to fight, opting to push someone down to gain a few yards at there expense." In the back of her mind, she wondered if Yang and Ruby were doing ok but squashed it immediately. She saved them, and they only get one, if they survive this then it will be a credit to them.

She hopped from rooftop to rooftop, unnoticed by those below. She needed to gather intelligence on Cinder and her crew before all the evidence was burned with the city. She kept going until she finally came to the warehouse district where the White Fang had set up a base of operations. Lieutenants ran around ordering grunts and making sure equipment was being loaded into stolen trucks and airships and got to there troops on the front. But that wasn't the most interesting part, out of the alleyway came a man, one that grabbed her interest.

Roman had to say that Matchstick and Bullyboy didn't do things in half measure. The streets were littered with dead. Many of them being human civilians and some hunters and Fang as well. "Hmph, seems like she gave me all the incompetent animals and kept the actual talent for this."

He has no problems with the Faunus, in truth, he is part of the reason that Vale is so open to the Faunus in the first place. He was a criminal mastermind with morals after all, and when you "graciously" take out a racist here, a Faunus slave camp there, you gain some incredible spies and a good amount of favors owed to you. Yes, he could say with confidence that he was a genius when it came to maneuvering around the board and playing the game.

He made his way through the back alleys, home turf to him that he knew like the back of his hand. It pays to know all the nooks and crannies of places. He stuck to the shadows, stopping when Fang passed by exits and people ran by. When the coast was clear he exited the alley, cane hitting the sidewalk as he exited and looked around. He wasn't far from his home, and hopefully, Neo would be there waiting.

Making his way down the street, he stops halfway as he notices a smoke shop in the corner, left abandoned by all the chaos. "Well, now that's a shame, all that product going to waste."

Lighting his newly pilfered cigar with his zippo, he surveyed the area around his warehouse from the shadow of the alley. A good amount of Fang around the area. A lieutenant that he met briefly and some grunts, not the best odds but perhaps lady luck could deal him an ace. He walked out of the alley, his usual swagger in his step as he made his way towards the group.

He noticed a grunt take a double-take as he was finally noticed on his approach, his first indication that something was up. Not wanting to lose the element of power he acted first before the grunt could get a word out. "Well, if it isn't Bullyboys personal plaything. Shouldn't you be off giving those big bad humans fresh new holes to bleed from?" From the way the tall Faunus bristled at his jab, he was right in his guess as to who this was. Bullyboys right-hand man.

"Torchwick." The Faunus all but growled out as he turned to face him, a massive chainsaw in his right hand.

"The one and only." He gave a mocking bow as he grinned and puffed on his cigar. "Now that I know you can see and aren't deaf I believe you haven't answered my question.

"We are under strict orders from Adam to stay here and hold this position should something happen and we have to fall back, not that these lowly humans are any challenge to us."

He mentally scoffed at his bravado, if it wasn't for the guns He got and the dust HE got none of this would be possible! Not wanting to push his luck he kept his gloating to himself given the fact he was sure he was in less than friendly company at the moment. He needed them out of here, and what better way than to play on his obedient animal instincts.

Taking the cigar out of his mouth he pointed it at the Lieutenant. "Well, I just came from the front, and let me tell you that things aren't all sunshine and rainbows out there. The hunters are putting up more of a fight then Matchstick thought, they sent me here to inform you." He lied smoothly, he had no idea what was happening out there and quite frankly didn't care. He just needed to get into his safe house, get a new hat, ammo, and a shovel for those four idiots to dig there own graves for double-crossing him.

He could see the Lieutenants eyes glaring at him from behind that grim mask. His anger made him feel like he was on cloud nine and honestly, would miss jabbing at him and his boss when they were gone.

"That's funny, cause I heard something different." He revs the machine of death in his hands as he continues. "I heard, that you were eaten by grim." The White Fang grunts start to surround roman as the big man continues. "I heard that that pipsqueak beat you and your little flunky that you tote around." He was now fully surrounded as he hammers in the last nail. "I heard that if you happened to survive, that you need to be eliminated, no loose ends."

Torchwick stood stalwart, cocky grin in full as he soaked in the information. His assumption was right, never trust walking heat lamps. Taking a puff on the cigar he plucked it out of his mouth and promptly flicked it at the Lieutenant, he brought his massive weapon up to block as he expected as he fired a round from his cane, sending the Lieutenant flying back and thus starting the dance. He met the sword of one of the grunts coming at him, pushing him back easily with his cane as he moved onto the next target, keeping himself out of the clear line of sight of the machine guns held by the Fang. Parrying blows from the melee grunts he went on the offensive, much to there surprise as he started to strike at them with his cane and punches. These grunts are nothing compared to him, expendable pawns trying to face down a king on the board. Kicking a grunt aside and shooting the second with Melodic Cudgel he grabbed the third with his free hand and sprinted towards the two Fang members with machine guns. No shots came to meet his Faunus shield, they didn't want to hurt there "brother". Throwing the grunt at the further of the two remaining enemies he smacked the gun of the other so it was pointing in the air as he delivered a savage punch to his gut, knocking the air out of his opponent as he went limp and dropped the gun right into Torchwicks hand. He spun, shooting as he did and killed the two remaining Faunus before him, leaving just the boss of this little party to deal with.

"A bunch of no aura grunts? Is that that the best you can do?" He watched as the veins popped out of Lieutenant's body as his anger went to new heights. Good, curse and swear to kill me as I come up with a plan. He didn't have a mag for this machine gun so he was sure to have a few bullets left. There was another behind him with a fresh mag in it, a couple of swords where he beat those other grunts, and last but certainly not least he had Melodic Cudgel raring to go. If nothing else this was a good warm-up for his meeting with Matchstick, Bullyboy, and her lackeys.

The Lieutenant finished his rant, not a single word of it not hitting Torchwicks ears as he plotted the downfall of his enemy. Once he charged his musing stopped and the dance continued. He dodged to the side and the blade followed, hunting him wherever he went. This guy was skilled at least, no doubt has his aura unlocked.

"You lowly human!" His rage fueled him as he swings his chainsaw faster and with more ferocity then anyone would think possible. The weight of his peoples suffering and anguish fueling him as he tried to smite this human in front of him.

Roman moved, dodging blows and jabbing in with his cane where he could. This guy was built like a tank, fortunately, tanks have weakness's too. One that he was going to start exploiting. He ducked under a swing and went in, flipping his cane and hitting him hard in the side of the knee as he rolled to the side to avoid the chainsaw coming down on him. Rolling over the discarded machine gun, he grabbed it as he rose and brandished it at the Lieutenant. He unloaded the mag and a couple of shots from his cane as he made his way back towards the man in question as he attempted to block with his chainsaw to no avail. Bullets impacted him in his exposed limbs and the explosive rounds of his cane almost knocking the Lieutenant off his feet again. He needed to drain his aura a bit more before he could end this. He moved around him, positioning himself so that one of the knocked out Faunus were between them.

The gun finally sputtered and clicked as the mag was now empty. The Lieutenant charged at him, yelling a war cry as he raised his chainsaw above his head. Roman slipped a foot under the downed Faunus and reached inside his coat pocket, finding the large dust crystal. When the Lieutenant neared he brought his chainsaw down, wanting to end the fight. Roman kicked the grunt toward him, towards the chainsaw. He threw the crystal, his timing making it so the Lieutenant never even saw it flung at him. The chainsaw met flesh, the downward momentum too much to stop and Roman raised his cane and fired, detonating the crystal.

To any onlooker, it would have looked like a red smoke grenade just went off in front of the Lieutenant. To those involved, it was a different story. There were no remains of the low ranking Faunus, the chainsaw gone save for the grip and parts of the motor, and the Lieutenant himself was a shade of red not from anger but his now very dead ally.

"You might be some big dog in your little brotherhood of crazy that you and Bullyboy cooked up." Spinning his cane on his finger, he strolled over and placed the business end of it in the Lieutenants mouth.

"But I'm Roman Torchwich."With the pull of the trigger, his suit gained a new set of stains that he would have to deal with at a later time. Looking around at his handiwork, he rested his cane on his arm as he lit another cigar and turned to make his way to his home.

Only, to come face to face with another White Fang member but one not wearing the typical uniform.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

Her Candle In The Dark

Chapter 2

Roman could honestly say that his luck was complete grim crap. Yards away from his safehouse and he is blocked by another grim mask-wearing animal. Although, this one made him feel on edge. Not the typical grim mask and uniform, a higher ranking white fang member perhaps? He needed to get this person talking and come up with a strategy, but something didn't sit right with him about this person. She gave off a similar aura to Cinder, one of power.

"Sooo, here to avenge your comrades I take it? Funny story about that actually, you see..."

"I'm not part of the White Fang."

Great, she's even got the snippy attitude to match, honestly, his luck with women this past couple of weeks has been horrible. Taking the cigar out of his mouth, he took a moment to survey his surroundings before continuing. "So what brings you to my humble abode? I don't remember having company coming over today and I'm not currently employed by anyone so to what or whom do I owe the honor to for this little get together?"

"Business. I know you supplied guns and dust to the White Fang." She started to walk toward him, stopping when she came ten or so feet away. She began to circle him as she continued. "I know you were the one responsible for getting the White Fang those mechs. I know that it was you and your little side-kick that shot down those warships." She stopped in front of him again and walked right up to him, her eyes boring into him from behind the mask. "And I know it was you who piloted that first mech that rampaged down the highway and tried to kill my daughters."

Roman took a step back from the proximity of the woman and the last bit of information she dropped on him. She was the mother of one or more of those brats? He quickly did a once over of the woman. She doesn't appear to be Faunus but it's not unheard of to have relationships between human and Faunus. She's cold but nowhere near as cold as that man Jacque so he ruled out the ice queen being her daughter. That still left three of them, probably kitty cat and temper tantrum if he had to guess.

"Ah, so that's why you're here. You plan to kill me in retribution for harming your daughters."

"Quite the opposite." She turned and walked away from. "You're going to work for me now. With your skills and connections, we'll be able to stockpile weapons and supplies. You haven't seen what I have, you don't know all the things the schools and those in charge keep secret. Join my tribe and survive this futile war between Ozpins hunters and the grim." She turned to face him again and rested her hand on her sword. "What's your answer?"

Well, she certainly isn't giving him much time to think it over. The only benefit he saw to this was the prospect of having some muscle from this tribe of hers help find Neo. His eyes traveled to her hand resting on her sword, erasing the illusion of choice. Looks like he would have to play the part of leashed thief again. Or maybe not, putting on his cocky smile he walked forward and extended his hand for a shake. "Put're there..."

She looked down, hesitating at the cocky grin he wore. What's he up thinking? Chalking it up to her very, very little experience with dealing with people she reached for the hand and grabbing it to make it official.

"Partner." He shook the hand and couldn't help but laugh when she pulled back quickly. "Sorry, but I've played lackey for my previous... Employer. And if we are going to do this then we need to be partners in this."

"Tch. That isn't how the chain of command in the tribe goes!"

"We should probably head inside my warehouse, get some supplies and other things we could need. It also wouldn't do to stay in the open and risk being spotted by more Fang. I don't know how far your tribe is so it'll be good to stock up. Come on, I'll show you around my place. Oh, names Torchwick by the way. The one and the only master criminal, thief, gentleman, and king of Vale at your service." He walked past her, fully aware of the way her head followed him. This was going to be fun.

"D don't ignore me!" She ran after him catching him as he entered the warehouse through a side door. The first floor of the warehouse was spacious taken up by crates and a round table with plans and schematics littered across the table. "So this is your home, it's... Cozy." And by Cozy she meant full of crates and not like a home at all.

"Home is upstairs, this is the storage and planning area. Feel free to check the place out, since we're partners my stuff is your stuff I guess. Go teamwork and all that." He ascended the stairs quickly, wanting to get this dirty suit off and a clean one on.

"WE'RE NOT!" She turned to find him already up the stairs. She breathed out a sigh as she wandered around, coming to the crates she cracked the lid on the first one. She closed the lid and opened it again, making sure that the crate full of the finest cut dust crystals she had ever seen was actually real and not a figment of her imagination. She moved to the next crate to find it full of top of the line dust round machine guns. Three firing modes, rifled barrels, thirty round mags, and foldable stocks. These haven't even been on the market for a month and here sat a crate of at least a hundred. She ventured to a third crate and found it full of dust rounds for the machine guns, as to be expected if the first two were any indication.

She walked past the large table, sparing a glance to the plans on it. Her gaze was pulled back to a board with a map of vale pinned to it. Theatrical markings such as "dumb cops" and "upper class" along with the different districts were marked on the map. She made her way up the stairs, wanting to get more information on her new SUBORDINATE she made her way up the stairs.

She came to an open area with two couches facing a tv with a coffee table in between. Behind all that was a kitchen with an L shaped counter, an island with a sink, fridge, and in the corner a table with chairs. Down the hall further, she guessed was Romans room and a couple of other doors. She made her way to the fridge, stopping when she came face to face with a kids crayon drawing. It was a drawing of roman and a little girl of pink, white, and brown. "So, it seems we have more in common then I thought." Skill and will to survive aside, apparently Roman was a parent or atleast had someone to look after. Her mind once again dwelled on Yang and Ruby. I hope they are ok, I wish I could explain to them everything, bring them with her and hold them again.

Roman felt infinitely better now that he had a new suit on and his back up bowler hat on. Walking out of his room and fideling with his gloves, he stopped in front of Neos. Turning the door nob he stood at the entrance and flipped on the switch, chuckling at the room. "That girl sure does love ice cream." The room was ice cream themed, from the pillows to the walls. Walking in he turned on the lamp on the nightstand and looked at the pictures pinned to the wall behind it.

He sighed internally as he plucked a picture of her riding on his shoulders, both of them brandishing ice cream bars in front of a burning building. "I never wanted this life for you." He stared at the photo for a moment more before folding it and placing in a pocket on the inside of his suit. "Hang tight Neo." Turning the lamp and ceiling light off he exited the room and went to find his new headache. He didn't have to look far.

Turning the corner of his living room he found her staring at the fridge, with her hand outstretched. He leaned against the wall as she just remained that way for a moment. "Want me to cook you something?" She whipped around, apparently deep in thought, he put his hands up in defense and in an attempt to calm the angry woman. "Easy, didn't mean to startle you. If you're not hungry and ready to go we can head out now if you want."

She relaxed her posture, slightly embarrassed that she was snuck upon. "I'm not hungry." She walked over to the window and peered through the blind. The night still relatively young. Turning back to him she continued. "How many people know of this location? Is it secure?"

"Just me and my partner. Something up?"

"It's late, let's stay here for tonight and in the morning we'll head out to my camp."

"Speaking of which, my partner and I got separated when the airship went down. When we come back for these supplies I want a party put together to find her."

"Can your partner hold her own and pull her weight? I won't have weaklings in my tribe, it will just weigh us down."

"Oh she's capable, she's like a lethal ice cream themed hurricane."

"Very well then." She made to leave making it to the stairs before being stopped by one last question.

"I never did catch your name."

Raven turned her head slightly to regard him through the eye slits of her mask. She should have just brushed him off like she did her underlings in her tribe, but after seeing that picture she now saw the con man in a new light. "It's Raven." She turned and continued down the stairs, wanting to see her daughters and offer them a spot in her tribe. As a family. And later down the road, when Roman has supplied her with enough guns and dust which apparently won't take long if his warehouse is anything to go by, then she would ditch him or kill him and wait out this stupid war Ozpin is waging with Salem, and hopefully with her two daughters.

Roman went to the fridge looked at the drawing his daughter made when she was little. "Well Raven, I bet I can guess where you are off too." If he learned one thing when he was under Cinders thumb it was that no matter how well you do your job, no matter how good you are, you will always become expendable. The kingdoms, schools, people, Cinder, Raven, they could all burn if it meant Neo was ok. The only difference was that he would feel a little bad ditching or if he had to killing Raven when the time came.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rwby and am not affiliated with those who produce and own it.

Her Candle In The Dark

Chapter 3

Out of Reach

Raven walked through the night until finding a dark, abandoned alley. Ducking inside, she looked behind her to make sure no one was following or watching. Finding nothing she turned back and drew her sword and sliced the air. A portal of swirling blood-red energy coming to life in midair. She resheathed her sword and took a breath to calm herself. She just needs to portal a good distance away not to scare them, find them, and take them with her. Easy.

She walked through the portal to find herself at the Vale airship docks. People were running about everywhere, trying to get out of Vale and more importantly away from the Grim and Fang. She made her way to the port, pushing her way through the crowd and looking for any signs of Ruby and Yang. Everywhere she looked there were just scared civilians. Tired of the fruitless search, she ducked behind a bullhead, transforming into a bird and soaring above the crowd to get a better view.

Her heart sunk when she didn't see them the first few minutes she circled. Had she missed them? Long gone on a bullhead and out of her reach? She was about to land and transform back when she spotted Ruby's unconscious form being carried by a girl with back length black hair and cat ears. Yang was being helped with walking by a girl in all white with hair to match and Qrow of all people. She mentally yelled at her luck, her brother just needed to be here at this moment.

She swooped down, throwing stealth and subtlety out the window. She transformed before landing, the concrete landing pads cracking on her impact. She rose from her crouched position, turning and taking in the grizzly condition of her daughters. Why did the three girls look so scared? Oh, she still had her helmet on. She went to remove it but stopped midway, moving quickly to her sword and drawing it in time to stop the strike from Harbinger. "Tch. Qrow!"

"Get those two out of here now! I'll hold her off, go!"

Weiss and Blake shared a look before nodding to Qrow and running for a bullhead down the line.

Raven held the massive sword off with her own one-handed, stretching the other out to reach out to her daughters. "Yang! Ruby!" She kicked Qrow in the gut to distance herself from him and made to run after them. Stopping when Harbinger flew past her and impaled itself in the concrete. She turned, outraged and fed up. "Why! Why would you have them run from me! I'm here to help them! I'm here to be their mother again!" She plucked the sword from the ground by the hilt and hefted it like a spear and hurled it toward her brother.

Blake is the only one able to hear the heated words from the woman from the distance they were at, turning her head to see the fighting continue. She heard it loud and clear, and from the way Yang was now scowling and glowing in rage, she knew there had to be some truth to the statement.

Qrow sidestepped and caught the handle of his sword as it was flying by, bringing it back around in a batters swing to meet the long blade of the katana, and promptly shattering it. "Why now Raven, after all this time of ignoring and not giving a grims behind about them. You expect me to believe you have good motherly intentions for them, you haven't been that for a long time sis."

Raven resheathed her hilt and the sheath spun and placed a new sword in the hilt. "I may not have been... the best mother. But I'm going to rectify that now. And I'm going to start by knocking you out and taking them with me to Anima." She redrew her sword, a green blade in place of the typical red. They clashed again, Raven trying to open him up for a decisive strike.

Qrow blocked with the side of Harbinger and batted away other attacks. He needed more time for his semblance to take effect. "So that's the angle then sis. Huh, how typical. You always go on and on about the clan and how great it is, I've got news for you sis. Ruby and Yang will never agree to that. You've burned your bridges with them, and your little summer camp is no place for them."

Raven pushed harder, taking a step forward as her sword pushed against his. "You forget, little brother, that the little summer camp was your home once too!" She pushed again, maiden powers backing here slightly as she didn't want to reveal her power yet but also wasn't going to take this from him. "I'm going to survive this pointless war you and Ozpin are waging against the Queen, and I'll see that my daughters are safe with me when the dust settles." She heard the roar of a bullhead and looked to find one containing her daughters hovering in the air and getting ready to fly to who knows where.

Qrow, capitalizing on the moment of distraction flipped the switch and the twin-gun barrels fell forward and shot. The sounds of cannon fire scattered the few remaining people on the airfield and sending Raven flying backward from the impact and giving time to transform and get to the bullhead. He flapped his wings hard, a black bullet flying toward the open hatch on the bullhead. He reached the opening transforming and falling to the floor. "Punch it! Get us out of here!" The bullhead pilot craned her neck and gave nod and thumbs up and gunned it. Qrow held onto the strap by the door and looked at the glaring form of his sister as the hatch closed.

Raven even with the maiden powers felt like she just got hit by a truck. She righted herself in the air, digging her feet and a hand in the ground, making trenches were she slowed. She stood and looked to the Bullhead, aura flicking a dark red as Qrow looked back at her from the Bullhead door before it closed and it was gone into the sky, out of her reach. "So that's how it's going to be? Fine then, I'll take them by force then." She walked and picked up her sword from the ground, resheathing and changing the blade to a red one. She sliced open a portal and stepped through it, arriving back in the alley she ducked into. She made her way back to the warehouse. The sun now peeking over the horizon as she made her way back through the empty streets.

She made her way to the side of the warehouse, making sure she wasn't followed and ducked inside, closing the door behind her. She walked through the lower level, past the crates of valuable supplies and to the table with chairs and spare empty crates to the corner. She promptly started smashing, breaking, and throwing everything she didn't deem essential to blow off the incredible amount of anger she was feeling.

Roman descended the stairs from the upper level, white coat, hat, and scarf gone, in there place a dark gray shirt. He stopped halfway down and leaned against the wall, lighting a cigar and dodging flying chair legs with a tilt of the head. He watched as she destroyed chairs and throw the remains around the room. Her rampage came to an end, finding no more empty crates to throw or break. He watched as her shoulders rose and fell as she came down from rage. "Sooo, how'd it go?"

"That damn fool Qrow stopped me!" She kicked the remnants of a chair, smashing it further and scattering it around the room.

"I see, and thanks to this person you weren't able to see you kids."

"How did you."

"I'm a shit father but I'm a master criminal and thief, the way you squared up to me when we were discussing the mech fight and how you stared at the crayon drawing were dead giveaways. I know a parent worried about their kids when I see one because I see one every time I look in the mirror. So, are they ok?"

Raven didn't answer immediately, her guard and walls she throws up to deter people from asking such questions broken easily by this man, leaning against a wall and smoking a cigar. She stared at him, trying to look into his soul to find the true angle behind wanting this information. "I only got a quick glimpse before fighting Qrow, but from what I saw they seemed to be pretty beaten. Ruby was unconscious, Yang was barely conscious from what I could tell."

Romans eyes widened slightly at the mention of Red being her daughter and not kitty cat. He filed that away for later, and interesting avenue to explore later. "Well, at least you got to see them, and they're still alive so you'll have another chance. And hey! Got something that will cheer you up, follow me."

Raven watched him go up the stairs, he was right in the fact that she did get to see them and that they were ok. And there would be other opportunities to talk to them, Qrow and Oz won't be around them forever. She made for the stairs, climbing them and seeing Roman duck into one of the rooms past the living room. She walked past the couches and went in the first door on the left, finding Roman at a desk with three computer screens and several servers behind and in the free spots of the room. "What is this?"

"Computer room, with this setup I'm able to hack, search, and process data and plan out heists. But that's not what I called you in for, what I called you in for is this." He tapped a key and a folder popped up on the screen labeled "BEACON ROSTER FILES". "While my partner was infiltrated into Beacon I had her sneak in and grab all the files from the main school system. This is a list of every student, team, teacher, assignment, grades, missions, you name it, it's in there." He typed in "RWBY" and images and folders for the team and individuals popped up. "Thought it might cheer you up to get caught up on some of your daughters' adventures and whatnot."

Raven stared at the screen, years of her daughters' lives, their friends, team, missions, all in front of her and offered to her. Her sense of danger was spiking, this was too good to be true. She watched Roman get up from the plush black chair and motion for her to sit. He walked past her, not wasting time or waiting for her response. She turned, finding him at the door frame heading out of the room. "Why? Why give me this for nothing. What do you gain from it?" There was no way there wasn't a catch.

Roman looked down the hallway before turning to answer her. "It's like I said, we're both parents, I get it." With that, he walked away from her sight. Not saying anymore because there was nothing else to say, truth be told he was a little puzzled himself at how selfless he was being but it was like Momma Torchwick always said, "give a little and take a crap ton". Wise, evil woman that one.

Raven just stood there, looking at the spot he used to be. She didn't know how to react to that, she was used to obedience or defiance, but this was something new to her. No not new, she has experienced this before, with her. Shaking her head, her defensive walls crumbled as she ran out of the room and into the living room. "Roman!"

Roman who was at the fridge, looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Your daughter. We're gonna find her. I I promise." She mentally berated herself for the stutter and just acting on emotion like that.

Now it was Romans turn to look for the underlying meaning behind such a promise. A small part of him wanted to believe her, he squashed that down immediately and went for a safe exchange. "I know, and I'll help you find yours. That's what partners do."

"Right, well, I'm going to go look over that data." Before any more words could be said a low rumbling sound echoing through the room. Raven was thankful she still had her helmet on for she was pretty sure she would look pretty embarrassed right now.

"Well, I suppose it's time for breakfast then. Any preference?"

"I'm not." Another low growl emanates from the warrior woman. "Pancakes..."

"Pancakes it is. Anything else, maybe syrup?"

"Oh no, the pancakes will." A third louder rumbling from her stomach crushed her will to argue. "Eggs, and blueberry syrup... Please."

"Gotcha, I'll bring it into you when it's ready, oh by the way the guest room next to the computer room is all yours. You don't have to worry about people seeing you here, you can ditch the helmet and be comfortable, my thief casa is your casa as they say."

"I'll... Keep that in mind... Thanks." She made her way back towards the computer room, mentally thrashing herself for being so careless, dishonorable, and emotional. She couldn't remember the last time she thanked someone and meant it. She stopped midway in, deciding to take Roman up on his offer and went into the guest room. It was a well kept, carpeted room with a bed, nightstand, and a hanging T.V. on the wall opposite the bed. She took her helmet off and hung it on the closest bedpost to the door, feeling infinitely better having it off. She noticed a closet behind the door and opened it to store her boots, leaving her stockings on. She exited the room and made her way back to the computer to start reading, so much to catch up on. She couldn't help the excitement and small almost alien, genuine smile on her face.

Roman moved around the kitchen with practiced ease, one of his few noncriminal talents is cooking and it strangely soothed him. After a while, he finished the breakfast, plating the pancakes, eggs, and for an extra kick some bacon because who doesn't love bacon. He drizzled the pancakes with blueberry syrup and went to deliver the food to Raven. It occurs to him just before turning to the room that she didn't yell at him for calling them, partners. "Mm, progress, awesome." He continued and turned into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw her.

Raven was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice him enter or stop. Her focus was only broken when the smell of delicious food hit her nose and it was placed to the side of her in an empty spot. "Oh, thanks, I... Appreciate it." She needed him to leave so she could scarf this down in a display of hunger-induced savagery and continue reading.

"Yeah... No problem. I'll be in the living room if you need me for anything." Now it was him who was feeling flustered and without thought. He plopped down on the couch and lit another cigar, his food sat in front of him forgotten. He's seen a lot of woman in his day. But that woman there is beautiful. With that line of thought, he took the cigar out and sighed. "I'm so screwed."

AN: So here we are, thirty years later. I can't even begin to count the times I've edited this chapter, deleted it, rewrote it, deleted it, rewrote it, called it was good, deleted it, and now we are here with what I think is the best product of them all. (Though it's one of my fics so take that as you will.)

I want to give a big shout out to D. , warrior of six blades, and Reflectionist for the positive feedback.

Reflectionist. Yeah, I'm captaining this ship and through hell or high water, we will make it work. Good luck on your story revival my friend, don't let people get you down.

warrior of six blades. Are... Are you reading my mind? What kind of awesome Psychic powers do you possess because we are on the same wavelength.

D. . Yeah, that's my bad, the Lieutenant knew too much. So he had to go, all over the place. Like a Bob Ross painting but with brain matter.

Thank you all for reading and your support, I hope this fic brings you some joy or inspires you to write your own.


	4. Mad Dash

I do not own or am affiliated with those who own or produce Rwby.

Her Candle In The Dark

Blakes cat ears twitched as the morning breeze wafted into the room from the two windows, the sunlight casting the room into a beautiful glow. Blake stretched out her limbs, her body aching after falling aspleep in the chair she pulled to the bed. Her limbs popped and she rubbed the back of her neck as she slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light.

She watched as Ruby's chest rose and fell as she slept peacefully in her bed. She looked like a princess waiting to be kissed by the knight to wake her from her cursed slumber. She wished she was kidding about that, but when she found her in the tower of what was once Ozpins' office she entertained the idea that she had been cursed. She's been asleep ever since, and that felt like a vice grip on Blake's heart.

Her cheeks heated at the thought of kissing Ruby, a small smile gracing her lips as she settled for brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. It was no secret the small cookie lover and book-loving Faunus had chemistry between them. Moving the chair back to the desk she examined the broken parts of Crescent Rose, another twinge of pain running through her as she did. It laid on the desk in four separate pieces, lower half, scope, firing chamber with outer shell and mag, and the scythes curved blade was bent and full of divets in the edge with scorch marks covering the entirety weapon. "What happened up there Ruby?" Turning the main parts of the stock over, she traced her hand over the rose carved into the metal, and then over her emblem next to it.

To anyone else, it was just a symbol, but Blake knew better. Crescent Rose meant everything to Ruby and when she added something to it, it was done with care. Her symbol next to hers on the sniper scythe is the Ruby equivalent of asking to be girlfriends. Shaking her head at the fond memory she moved to the door. Her mind was a jumbled mess, worrying about Ruby, worrying about Yang and Weiss, the mystery woman at the docks, and what she accidentally overheard last night between her Uncle and Father.

She let out a long sigh as she felt overwhelmed with all the things on her mind, only to find another problem on the other side of the door. Their dog, Zwei, sat there wagging its tail happily with its tongue hanging out. Blake starred daggers at the dog as it watched her with its beady black eyes of death.

"Nope."

She closed the door and marched over to the window next to the desk, climbing out of it and down the side of the house.

(Vale Forest)

The parasol twirled in Neo's hand, deflecting the sword strikes from the two Fang grunts as she danced around the several Fang bodies that littered the area around the carrier crash site. It wasn't the first place she checked, she hit the Vale safe houses first, grabbing an aura injection on her way out when she found no one there. She made it out of the sky of Grimm relatively unscathed thanks to her semblance, and thanks to the aura injection she was back to a reasonable level.

Deflecting a sword the side she brought the handle of her umbrella to bear, smashing it against the mask of one of the two grunts and twirling it once more to meet the sword of the second grunt. There weren't many more places Roman would go, Juniors, Stay Night apartments, warehouse 7... Then there was the small voice in the back of her head that he was here, in the wreckage. Her journey here only reinforcing the voice.

She has been fighting all night and most of the day. Patrols of Fang, Grim, Hunters, and even a couple of dumb cops, it seemed like everyone was dead set on keeping her from Roman but after she was done the only thing they are now is dead. With a single hand on her parasol, she raises it above her head to easily block the strike from the sword. She raised her free hand while spinning, moving the sword to fall to her side she twisted the handle of her parasol while bringing her foot around and kicking the back of the Faunus's knee and bringing him to his knees. Completing her spin with a flick of the hand and the resheathing of her blade she turned to make her way to the last breathing Faunus, noting the thud behind as the head of the dead Faunus hit the ground followed swiftly by the body.

She glared down at the masked animal, kicking him in the ribs to wake him from the umbrella induced slumber. She rolled her eyes as the Faunus began to yell, threaten, and call her a no-good human racist. She found the notion to be completely ridiculous for she went out of her way to be indiscriminate when she killed people that opposed herself or Romans operations, she was just a good daughter like that.

Pulling the cracked scroll from her pocket that she lifted from the hand of one of the Faunus that was kind of enough to search the ship for her, she began to examine it. Well lifted is a stretch, more like she removed the hand while it was still holding the scroll. The scroll seemed to be fully functional so she inputs the password and flushed slightly at the 58 messages she had sent when she had landed. Deciding to delete those at a later date, she noticed that there was a video recently taken.

She opened the video and watched as Roman was either trying to stab through the scroll with his finger or smite some unseen germ or bug on the screen with his finger. Then the view started spinning, seeing the stars in the sky until coming to rest on the ground but not before catching Roman stalking off toward the city after a minute of contemplation.

Neo pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized that the king of Vale doesn't know how to operate a scroll, when he first poked the screen he held it to long, activating the camera. Exiting out of the video, she pocketed the scroll and turned her attention back to the downed Faunus.

The rant was still ongoing, Neo not listening to any of it as she wondered what to do with the Faunus. Maybe a nice scarecrow to scare off other Fang? Or maybe she could cut his arms and legs off and ship them to different Fang leaders. She mulled it over as she spun Hush in her hand absentmindedly.

"We've got people everywhere! As we speak operations are being launched all across Remnant and soon you filthy humans will learn that we aren't just dumb animals but your betters! Torchwicks' death was just the beginning and he'll fade away like a puff of. Erk ah!"

Neo's heeled boot rested nicely on the neck of the Faunus, silencing anything further from the dumb animal. To her surprise, the Faunus smirked and managed to still choke out something.

"Don't... Believe me? Huh, check the c crate." The Faunus moved a hand and pointed to a crate emblazoned with the logo of the White Fang on the side.

Neo looked to the crate and then the Faunus. Applying more force she watched as the Faunus futilely tried to remove her boot, but her aura enhanced strength prevailed. With each application of force, the Faunus's attempts at pleading became more gargled until a nice snap and his body became lifeless.

She removed her boot and spun her Umbrella on her finger like she'd seen her father do many times with his cane as she strode over to the crate. She heaved the heavy top of the crate of to the side and peered inside, rounds of ammunition, parts to the airship, weapons, but atop the pile waiting for her was Romans hat. She gingerly removed the hat from the crate, careful like it might shatter in her hands like it was part of her semblance.

She looked the hat over before dawning it herself. She looked to her sides and behind her, the crash site quiet save for the occasional spark from exposed wires in the ship. Her gaze eventually fell upon the horizon, the sun casting a glow on the city and forest as it fell to give way to the broken moon. She looked out upon the city in the distance, wondering where her father went.

He could be anywhere, possibly hunting down Cinder and her crew, maybe he is heading to Beacon to get even with the hunters. What would he... She bumped the hat with her hand, she already forgot it was there. Then it hit her like a train full of explosives, he wouldn't go off on a rampage after Cinder and he's too clever to let petty revenge cloud his judgment. No, he would return home because he's a total neat freak and would be looking for her!

Tipping the brim of the hat down slightly she made to take off only to stumble and almost fall, a tree saving her from falling face down in the grass. She was tired from the whole day of hiding and fighting Fang and Grim to get here, not stopping to rest since her landing. Her vision blurred as she breathed in raggad breaths.

She wanted nothing more than to slump against this tree and fall into the waiting arms of slumber. But if she did, if she rested even a little, she just knew that when she got home Roman wouldn't be there and just the thought steeled her resolve. Her vision refocused as she looked down the forest path to the clearing in the trees revealing the chaotic city. With a single deep breath, she was off running as fast as she could down the forest path.

Her heeled boots made quick work of twigs and leaves as she ran down the slight hill. Her objective was clear, warehouse seven in the less than reputable part of Vale. She just needs to get there. She ran down the twisting path, vaulting over the occasional uprooted tree. The forest eventually gave way to the burning city of Vale, giant holes welcomed her in the outer wall of the city.

She made a beeline through it, not stopping in the slightest she pressed on. The streets were bare if you didn't count the bodies and burning cars. She was unpreturbed and stepped on and over them all. Turning a corner she grits her teeth as a small squad of White Fang patrolled the street, each of them carrying machine guns.

She pumped more aura into her legs, her speed increasing as she twisted the handle of Hush to release her sword while also clicking the button on the sheath to extend a blade from the tip of her Umbrella. She was noticed 15 or so yards away, her weapons crossed in front of her as she ran right for them. The two Fang grunts fumbled with the guns slightly before opening fire. Neo shattered to pieces, reappearing behind the two Faunus. She spun and delivered slashes and stabs to the four Faunus surrounding her in the matter of a minute and then continued running. The bodies hit the ground when she was yards away and turning the corner of the street.

She focused even more of her aura into her legs, becoming a blur of white, brown, and pink to the people hidden in barricaded buildings. She deftly noticed the sun getting lower and lower between the buildings she passed so she poured everything into her speed as she ran. Jumping over fallen parts of buildings and zipping past wrecked cars.

As she ran another road block presented itself, two Beowolves that came rushing out of a cafe at the end of the street chasing a Faunus mother and child. She ran forward watching as the two creatures of darkness krept upon there scared prey. The lead Beowolf pounced, it's maw open and ready to chomp down on the mother protecting her child. Neo jumped at the grim, the ground cracking where she did as she was rocketed toward the monster. She slashed cleanly through the neck and speared the second in the neck with Hush.

As soon as Neo's heels hit the ground she was off again, Hush digging a gash across the neck of the Grim as it was ripped out of it by her dash. The woman said something to her but she didn't have time to acknowledge her. Instead, she just focused on what was in front of her, to any onlooker she was a crazed girl wielding a sword and parasol covered in the blood of both Faunus and Grim.

She was blocks away from the warehouse, the curtain falling on the day to give way to light and only one more obstacle, a team of Hunters that in her professional opinion seemed like the biggest bunch of idiots she had ever seen.

Cardin walked down the street with his chest puffed out with there one grim kill for the day. They were on there way back when they noticed the girl dashing toward them. Dove was the first one to notice Neo.

"Uh, Cardin..."

"I see her Dove, battle positions!" After barking his orders to his team he turned just in time to admire the knuckles that were currently trying to merge with his face. In an instant Cardin was flung backward like a missile, bouncing off cars and coming to a stop with half his body stuck through a windshield.

Neo was pretty sure she just broke her hand if her flickering aura was any indication but if the remaining three idiots wanted to follow her then they can expect similar treatmant to the blonde hood ornament. She turned down an alley and jumped ontop of a dumpster and then over the chainlink fence in the middle of the alley. Landing, she was minutes away, passing by warehouses until warehouse seven came into view. She started to stagger and drift side to side as she drew closer and closer, her whole body feeling heavy. She rounded the corner and busted through the side door of the warehouse with the last of her strength, the last thing she remembered was black and red clothes mere feet into the lower level of the warehouse.

AN: Another chapter up and I can't tell you how many times I've deleted this whole chapter because it was either too dark or I didn't like it and even sometimes thinking it was good and then edited it only to delete it after reading through it one final time. (I may stress on this just a bit) But I want this story to be good so please believe me when I say the chapters are late or take forever because I am crazy stressed on it and want it to be good for you guys and gals.

Also a couple of things in this chapter. In terms of manipulating the aura of an individual to specific regions of the body or boosting there capabilities, I don't think that's too far fetched because I get that in theory, I could have Neo shatter and teleport a good distance at a time to get to the warehouse. Where as aura is sword and shield so that can interact with objects, weapons and even manifest to block strikes, so I don't think it's outside of the realm of possibility.

I know that Ruby didn't use Crescent Rose when she climbed the tower to face Cinder and the Grim Dragon but trust me, I made plot notes, I have crazy plans.

Now for shout outs

D N Works Yeah, what could have caused her to come back and disregard Tai and Qrow in favor of setting up a merc camp for herself, Ruby and Yang? Only time will tell my friend. Also thanks for the second review, you're awesome.

Warrior of six blades: I am really glad that you're enjoying and seeing the vision so far. I enjoy reading all the reviews and seeing the follows but your reviews are awesome because I read along and I'm like "Yeah! Yeah, you get it, you see what I'm putting down!" Also glad to see that our minds are still linked on what's going down chapter to chapter and thank you for the review!

As always I want to thank everyone for reading, following, reviewing, and sharing my fic, I appreciate it! if I get even one follow or review a chapter I would be happy so I appreciate you all coming through and showing your appreciation.


End file.
